Primo lejano
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: El plan para ese día era tener una fiesta con sus amigos en la playa. Un fogón, bebidas y descontrol. Lo que Kardia no se esperó fue que, mientras iba en camino hacia ese lugar, se encontraría con alguien que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Somos primos, ¿pero qué tan malo puede ser dejarse llevar un poco? Kardia/Dégel. AU.


Hola, qué tal. Aquí, volviendo a medias del exilio. Les voy a contar cómo surgió esto. Yo estaba escribiendo el capítulo del Locus que debo, mientras escuchaba una canción y YouTube me recomendó una que quien sea argentino -o quizá no- la puede conocer: "La prima lejana" de Los Auténticos Decadentes. No soy fan de esta música ni en general del rock nacional de mi país, pero algún tema me sé.

Luego de ver la canción ahí recomendada me acordé de el fic de Zahaki _A cada santo su vicio_. ¿Saben que le hinché las bolas con lo de Kardia/Shion y ella me hizo ese fanfic? Es re hermoso, la amo. Luego de eso yo le dije que le haría una continuación donde Kardia conozca a Dégel y así no esté más solito con sus manzanas. Espero que te guste y no haber fracasado(?

En resumen, quise seguir con lo de los primos y se me ocurrió esto. Nada que ver a lo que pensé en un principio. Estúpidos Decadentes(? Está super basadísimo en la canción y en el fanfic de ella, yo no hice nada. Disfrútenlo.

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenece, es de Masami, Teshirogi, etc.

* * *

Qué calor que hacía. ¿Acaso podía ser un día peor? No, Kardia sabía que no. Estaba caminando bajo el sol, con quien sabe cuántos grados, rostizándose y todo por culpa del maldito autobús. ¿Cómo iba a saber él que ése no era el que debía tomar? Ahora sufría las consecuencias, caminando bajo el sol y sudando a chorros.

¿Cuánto llevaría? Unos cinco kilómetros o eso calculaba. Estuvo caminando por la carretera desierta, de un lado un gran pastizal, del otro la playa. Ese era el motivo de su viaje. Se supone que debía encontrarse con sus amigos, tener una fiesta loca en la playa, llena de alcohol y descontrol; pero había tenido unos inconvenientes en el proceso. Se subió a una línea de bus equivocada y lo notó justo antes de que el maldito chófer lo dejara más lejos. Creyó que si caminaba por ahí encontraría otro transporte o alguien que se apiade de él, pero nadie había pasado en el tiempo que llevaba por ese camino. Se supone que se reunirían todos en la playa del faro, ¡¿pero cuándo demonios iba a aparecer el maldito faro?! No tenía ni idea.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras imaginaba que Manigoldo aparecía en un auto con aire acondicionado y una cerveza bien fría. No podía imaginarse algo más hermoso.

Todo era culpa del idiota que su amigo ahora que lo pensaba. Si al estúpido no se le hubiera ocurrido la grandiosa idea de la fiesta en la playa no estaría quemándose bajo el sol para encontrar el condenado faro, pero no fue así. Él, como el imbécil descerebrado que era y amante de la parranda, había aceptado sin dudar. Por eso mismo se encontraba en este momento caminando por la costa, con más de treinta grados de calor, cargando una mochila llena de cervezas y un refrigerador pequeño con aún más alcohol. Si Manigoldo se aparecía justo ahora en auto a buscarlo, en definitiva lo besaría, para luego golpearlo.

Como si sus súplicas fueran escuchadas por una voz divina, el ruido de un motor se oyó a sus espaldas. Kardia se volteó esperanzado. Llevaba tanto tiempo andando en silencio que anhelaba oír el sonido de un motor. Reconsideraría la parte del beso en caso de que de verdad se tratara de Manigoldo. No lo era de todas formas, al instante lo notó por el auto que divisó. Sin embargo, se arriesgó levantando la mano, por más que creyera que esa persona no se pararía. El vehículo pasó delante suyo y casi se ahogó de la sorpresa al ver que paraba unos metros más adelante.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y corrió hasta ese auto y se asomó por la ventana del copiloto, la cual estaba abierta.

—Hola —dijo al instante, sin mirar mucho al hombre que manejaba, el sol lo tenía cegado—. Estaba yendo para el faro, ¿tienes idea si falta mucho? Si pudieras…

—¿Kardia?

Al oír su nombre, pronunciado con tanta familiaridad y duda, sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto confundido. Miró a ese chico con más atención y hasta tapó sus ojos un poco del sol para verlo bien.

—¿No me recuerdas? —continuó él—. Soy Dégel —En definitiva, el nombre le sonaba, pero no lo suficiente—. El hijo de Krest —Krest… Krest… ¿Cuál Krest? ¡Un momento! Kardia sólo conocía un Krest y si se trataba de ese mismo, entonces el que tenía delate era…—. Soy tu primo.

—Dégel… —Casi se mordió la lengua diciendo ese nombre y se golpeó la frente estupefacto. Lo miró de arriba abajo, sin poder creerlo—. ¿Realmente eres tú?

—Sí —aseguró—. Ha pasado tiempo.

Oh sí que había pasado y no sólo tiempo. Kardia observó de una forma demasiado inapropiada a Dégel y no le importó ser un descarado. ¿En serio ese era Dégel su primo? ¿Cómo el mocosito enojón que tenía en su memoria se había transformado ese muchacho tan bello? Está bien que no veía a Degél desde que tenía como 7 y ahora ambos contaban con 21 años. No llegaba a entender cómo esto había pasado. Se supone que su primo vivía en alguna parte de Francia o Rusia, no tenía ni idea, y no se habían visto jamás desde la infancia.

—¿Dijiste que ibas para el faro?

La voz de Dégel lo sacó de trance. Sacudió la cabeza de forma imperceptible para despejarse.

—Sí —contestó finalmente—. Sé que es derecho por aquí, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto falte y tuve problemas con el transporte.

—Ya veo —asintió y se acomodó los lentes sobre su nariz. Vaya, con que aún usaba de esos—. Sube, yo te llevaré, también voy en esa dirección.

—Oh, genial.

No pudo decir nada más, aunque tenía muchas cosas atoradas en la garganta, cómo qué demonios hacía de nuevo en la ciudad. Kardia acomodó sus cosas en el auto y se sentó junto a Degel. El viaje arrancó tranquilo y se sintió incapaz de quitar la vista de su primo. No pudo evitar recordar a ese molesto niño de su infancia, el cual veía en las esporádicas reuniones familiares. Ese mismo pendejo de su edad que sólo le decía las cosas que estaba haciendo mal y lloraba porque él lo molestaba. Kardia tenía ese recuerdo muy presente, pero ahora que veía a Dégel podía identificar con dificultad a ese chiquillo de su memoria. La altura y el cuerpo diminutos habían sido remplazados por la figura de un adulto, fuerte, estilizada, y hasta modelada por lo que podía apreciar a simple vista; el cabello corto y "de duende", como Kardia solía decirle de pequeños, había crecido largo hasta pasarle la cintura; incluso esos lentes en su cara acentuaban lo finas que eran las facciones de su rostro. ¡Qué clase de alienígena había abducido a su primo y lo convirtió en este ser que tenía al lado!

Casi se mordió los labios por la ansiedad que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo. No podía creerlo, simplemente. Dégel ya no era más ese pequeño flacucho con el que jugaba de chicos, ahora estaba bien bueno.

—Has cambiado mucho —se sorprendió diciendo y su primo le miró de reojo sin inmutarse mucho.

—Es normal —dijo Dégel—. Pasaron casi 15 años.

—No, me refiero a que… —cortó sus palabras antes de decir lo que pensaba. Acaba de reencontrarse con su primo y no podía decir "Me refiero a que no sé qué habrás comido para ponerte así, pero estás demasiado bueno". No era lo mejor para el momento.

—¿A qué?

—Que te pusiste muy alto —habló esperando despistarlo con eso—. Recuerdo que eras mucho más pequeño que yo.

—Bueno, todos tienen que crecer.

—Sí, pero dudo que me hayas pasado.

No obtuvo respuesta a eso, pero creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa de Dégel. En su memoria, no tenía muchas imágenes de ese chico sonriendo, sólo unas pocas. Lentamente iba recordando más cosas de su infancia.

—¿Tu familia cómo está?

La pregunta de Dégel no le llamó la atención. Era lo normal, siendo parientes, que indagaran sobre las ramas de la familia a la que pertenecía el otro. Ellos no eran parientes directos tampoco. Una tía de Kardia estaba casada con un tío de Dégel, por lo que no eran exactamente primos, pero así se consideraban. De esa forma los habían criado. Por un tiempo, Dégel había vivido en la ciudad durante su infancia y por eso llegaron a conocerse. Eran primos, tenían primos en común, aunque no fuera de una forma tan directa.

Hablaron un rato sobre sus hogares. Dégel le contó que había ido de visita, después de tantos años. Llegó justo ese día y estaba yendo al faro para encontrarse con un amigo que hizo en la Universidad. Eso le sonó raro y, luego de un par de preguntas más, descubrió que ese amigo era Albafica. Claro, la rosita había pasado un tiempo en el extranjero, en el cual Manigoldo no había parado de llorar por los rincones como magdalena. Uno de los motivos de esta fiesta también era la vuelta de Alba, pero no se imaginaba que traería un amigo y mucho menos que sería su primo lejano.

Ese auto se lo había prestado su tío Mystoria, con quien se estaba quedando por el momento, y que pensaba pasar por su casa. Era una gran casualidad encontrarse justo ahí y que fueran al mismo sitio.

—Lo sé, mucha coincidencia —secundó Kardia, para después darse cuenta de que llevaban como media hora en el viaje y la charla.

¡Al fin el maldito faro aparecía frente a sus ojos!

Dégel estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron de él. Nada. Estaba todo desierto y no había nadie. Al parecer serían los primeros.

—¿Aquí será la reunión? —preguntó Dégel incrédulo, mirando el desierto y el mar frente a sus ojos.

—¿Dónde más? —Kardia sacó las cosas que traía del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa.

—Imaginé que sería en algún lugar, establecimiento o algo parecido.

—A nosotros nos gusta más lo rústico —bromeó, pero a Dégel no le causó ninguna gracia. Regresó sobre sus pasos para posarse a su lado—. Vamos, _primo_. Te aseguro que te divertirás, montamos muy buenas fiestas con Manigoldo.

Pareció pensárselo unos instantes, pero de alguna forma, la sonrisa de Kardia lo convenció.

—De acuerdo —Así comenzó a seguirlo por la playa—. ¿Quién era Manigoldo?

—El acosador número 1 de Albita —explicó Kardia con mucho ímpetu— y es el 1 porque nadie ha estado tan cerca de un "sí" como él. Su persistencia es admirable.

—Ya lo creo.

Caminaron un poco en la arena caliente. Kardia se quitó los zapatos y tuvo que correr para no quemarse, hasta una zona que estaba más fresca. Tiró sus cosas a un lado para abrir el refrigerador y sacar un par de cervezas. No estaban tan frías como le gustarían. Maldito congelador barato, todo porque su padre no quiso prestarle el bueno con la excusa de "seguro lo pierdes o lo estropeas". No importaba, eso era suficiente.

—Ten —le extendió una de las cervezas a Dégel.

—¿No vamos a esperar a que alguien más venga?

—Ya aparecerán, más aún si abrimos el alcohol —Kardia tomó la punta de la botella para quitar la tapa con los dientes y luego escupirla—. Aquí tienes.

—¡¿Cómo haces eso?! Puedes romperte un diente.

—Ya lo hice y no se rompió nada —Se encogió de hombros y rió suavemente—. Anda, bébela que hace calor.

Con cierta inconformidad, Dégel tomó la botella que le ofrecía porque en parte estaba en lo cierto; hacía calor y se moría por algo de beber. El líquido un poco frío y levemente amargo pasó por su garganta revitalizándole. Sin darse cuenta, exhaló un suspiro de placer luego de tragar y se sintió apenado porque Kardia lo veía con una sonrisa muy divertido. Lo vio destapar de nuevo otra botella con los dientes, pero esta vez no le dijo nada.

Pasó un rato más, se sentaron en la arena y siguieron conversando mientras bebían. Debía admitir que él también estaba sorprendido de encontrarse a Kardia y notar lo cambiado que estaba. Sabía que en su viaje de regreso podía cruzarse con su primo, pero nunca imaginó que lo vería de esa forma y menos que conociera a Albafica. No tenía ningún recuerdo bueno de su infancia con él de hecho. Sólo era el niño con el que se peleaba de vez en cuando y siempre le gustaba andar corriendo por todos lados, causando problemas. No parecía haberse desligado completamente de ese aire, pero definitivamente estaba distinto. Más allá de la apariencia física, que fue lo primero que notó, en seguida supo que Kardia ya no era el niño que tenía en sus recuerdos. Incluso se había puesto más guapo de lo que imaginó, aunque en ese detalle no había podido evitar reparar.

Un ambiente atrayente se formó entre ellos y, por más que lo ignoraran, sabían que estaba ahí. Miradas, gestos, insinuaciones incompletas en las palabras. Jamás les había ocurrido esto en el pasado, pero eso quizá se debería a que ya no eran un par de niños. Sin embargo, ellos eran parientes, lejanos, pero parientes al fin. Estas cosas no podían ser. Quizá sólo se debiera a la sorpresa de verse de nuevo.

Dégel pasó el cabello tras su oreja y bebió nuevamente, casi terminando su cerveza. Le había quitado la sed, pero no el calor, el cual no dejaba de corroerles la piel.

—¿Recuerdas que mi padre nos llevó a la playa en una ocasión? —preguntó Kardia repentinamente y su primo tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para pensarlo.

—Sí, es verdad —contestó y al instante sonrió sin poder evitarlo—. Nos peleamos porque no podías hacer un castillo de arena como el mío.

—Aún no sé cómo los hacías, parecían palacios.

—Creo que ahora no me saldrían si lo intento.

Las mentes de ambos viajaron sobre ese día y en las memorias que cada uno tenía al respecto. Kardia comenzó a reír repentinamente.

—¡Y tú te perdiste! —dijo al instante y Dégel lo miró desconcertado, para después fulminarlo con esos ojos tan llamativos—. Los salvavidas te trajeron llorando.

—¡No es gracioso! —se defendió—. Tenía 7 años, estaba asustado.

—También me reí de ti en ese momento —siguió con su reminiscencia, sin oírlo—. Te enojaste tanto que me golpeaste diciendo "Kardia idiota" y saliste corriendo a esconderte.

Dégel no sabía qué era peor, el recuerdo o Kardia imitando su voz de niño. Sea por lo que fuera, igual se sonrojó furioso y volteó la mirada. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de recordar ese incidente tan penoso?

—No has cambiado mucho por lo visto —dijo de forma tajante.

—Oh, vamos —Trató de contener la risa—. No te enojes, Dégel —Se acercó un poco más a él, aún estando ambos sentados uno junto al otro—. Si hasta te fui a buscar para pedirte perdón.

—No es cierto —Dégel se volteó, quedando con el rostro frente al de Kardia—. Sólo te burlaste más de mí.

—Sí, pero ¿te acuerdas qué pasó después?

No contestó en ese instante y necesitó unos segundos más para que la imagen fuera encontrada dentro de su cabeza. La cara se le volvió a poner roja, tal y como pasó en su infancia. Kardia de pequeño, después de haberlo molestado, le dio un beso en lo mejilla para que dejara de llorar y le perdonara. ¡Por qué tenía que recordar justo lo más vergonzoso de la anécdota!

—Ah, sí te acuerdas —continuó Kardia, sonriendo de satisfacción al verle la cara—. De hecho, este momento se parece mucho a ése, pero a la vez…

No pudo continuar hablando. ¿Cómo expresarlo en palabras? Sí, era muy parecido, pero en esa época ambos eran dos niños y ahora habían crecido. Esa era la diferencia. Ya no contemplaban las cosas como en el pasado y eso se notaba en la mirada de cada uno. Intriga, pena, confusión; mezcladas con ciertos toques de lascivia. Ninguno era tonto como para no notarlo.

En un impulso, elevó su mano y tomó uno de los mechones de Dégel. Lo acarició sintiendo la suavidad de esas hebras lacias, para luego mirar a su primo preguntándose qué otra cosa había cambiado en él además de su cabello y su apariencia. Kardia aún podía apreciar la cara de ese niño que conoció en el pasado, pero ahora le resultaba más cautivante. Era como si acabara de notar algo que en el pasado ignoró. Le agradaba, sin duda. Quería acercarse más a Dégel, ver qué más tenía y aún no había notado.

—Podríamos… —Dégel tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de continuar. El nerviosismo de verse tan cercano al otro le había dejado sin habla. ¿Por qué? Era ridículo, o al menos de eso quería convencerse—. Podríamos meternos al agua —sugirió apartando la mirada hacia el océano.

Kardia salió de su ensoñación y también observó en la misma dirección, pero ni una sola de las ideas que tuvo le abandonó la cabeza.

—Sí, es buena idea —dijo levantándose y Dégel lo imitó.

—Aunque no tengo traje de baño —comentó recordando ese detalle, no había traído porque no creyó que sería una reunión al aire libre o en la playa.

—Podemos hacerlo desnudos —habló sin pensar y recibió una mirada de espanto como respuesta—. Me refiero a nadar —aclaró al instante, sintiéndose él apenado ahora—. No tiene nada de malo, somos primos después de todo, ¿no?

En eso debería darle la razón. Ambos eran familia, primos, por lo que no debería importar si se veían sin ropa o se metían al agua así. Con un poco de duda y la cara encendida, Dégel se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa, dejando su torso descubierto, también se despojó de sus lentes y los guardó con cuidado. Kardia lo observó con entusiasmo mientras hacía lo mismo con su camiseta. Dégel dejó las manos sobre los botones de su pantalón y observó a su primo de reojo. Una sonrisa traviesa se aventuró en su rostro. Estaba siendo observado con atención, como si Kardia esperara que se arrepintiera. Al contrario, caminó descalzo por la arena y, cuando estuvo al borde del agua, se quitó el resto de la ropa para tirarla por ahí antes de zambullirse.

Eran los únicos en esa playa desierta, así que no importaba lo que hicieran o que dejaran sus pertenecías solas. Kardia se encontró hipnotizado mirando cómo las olas chocaban con ese cuerpo, en una danza que casi lo estaba enloqueciendo. El cabello largo y mojado de Dégel se le pegó a lo largo de la espalda mientras el agua le golpeaba la piel. Recorrió con los ojos cada centímetro que podía apreciar sin poder dar crédito al espectáculo que se desplegable frente a él. Dégel no nadaba ni jugaba con las olas, pero cada movimiento que hacía sin duda le parecía lo más excitante que haya visto.

Esto sólo significaba problemas. Su primo, todavía en el agua, se volteó a él haciéndole una seña con la mano para que entre. Ahí fue cuando Kardia estuvo consciente de la incomodidad en su pantalón. Meditó un segundo si sería indicado meterse al agua desnudo con ese asunto entre las piernas, pero mucho no le importó. Seguro su padre lo mataría si se enterara que estaba teniendo una erección por ver a su primo sin ropa en el agua, pero tampoco le era relevante. Hizo lo mismo que Dégel. Corrió hasta la orilla, quitándose el resto de la ropa y metiéndose de lleno. La idea de que, quizá, su calentura se esfumara con el agua fría fue efímera, porque no sucedió, pero sí dolió. ¡Estaba muy frío el maldito mar! Aunque eso se le olvidó cuando Dégel le tiró agua en la cara.

Así estuvieron correteándose y salpicándose agua en cada oportunidad que podían mientras las olas barrían contra ellos. Kardia rió y se alegró de ver que Dégel también estaba divertido con esa situación. Por un instante, volvieron a ser los niños que alguna vez fueron. Esos mismos que jugaban juntos, más allá de las peleas, compartían e inventaban cosas para poder pasar el rato y reírse. No recordaron eso hasta este momento. Aun así, ya no eran niños.

Dentro de la persecución en el agua, Kardia ganó y finalmente alcanzó a Dégel. Lo tomó de brazo y lo atrajo hacia él.

—¡Te atrapé! —espetó con una gran sonrisa y su primo le miró sonriendo un poco. Ahora Kardia recordaba haber visto sonreír a Dégel un par de veces y también reír. Muy pocas, pero sí las recordaba. Abrazó a su primo contra él, sin tener problema de que su desnudez chocara con la de éste ni tampoco que sintiera lo duro que aún seguía.

—¡Kardia! —Dégel intentó reprenderlo y alejarse por ese brusco movimiento, pero se quedó quieto rodeado por aquellos brazos, sintiendo _eso_ que no tenía lógica de estar ahí con lo fría que estaba el agua.

Sus manos se agarraron de los hombros de Kardia y sintió que éste le aprisionaba la espalda. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro. Con las respiraciones agitadas, empapados y con los rostros a casi juntos, la narices chocándoles. Esto no estaba bien. Ambos eran primos. Se supone que por esa confianza fue que se metieron ahí de aquella forma, pero no había sido más que una vil excusa. Dégel no podía engañarse, porque si desde el principio su idea de "Está mal, somos primos" hubiera sido tan fuerte, entonces no hubiera aceptado meterse juntos al mar y desnudos, o habría puesto más resistencia.

Al diablo, claro que lo quería. Nunca le había pasado de desear a una persona de esta manera, que contagiara la pasión con la mirada y no quisiera más que ahogarse en esas ilícitas fantasías. Por más que fuera un pariente suyo, ansiaba dejarse llevar.

Kardia se pegó tanto como pudo a su primo y lo besó como anhelaba hace rato. El sabor de la boca de Dégel era casi dulce, increíblemente, un gusto que contrarrestaba totalmente con lo salados que estaban sus labios por el agua de mar. Era una combinación tenaz, sublime, que sólo le obligó a querer más. Su boca se movió sobre la de Dégel y su lengua no esperó permiso para buscar la contraria. Aunque lo que más placer le daba era que su primo le correspondiera cada gesto y hasta lo abrazara. Qué sorpresa era que ambos desearan lo mismo en ese instante.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontrara rodando en la arena junto a Dégel. Ambos rieron, siguieron besándose, tocando y satisfaciendo sus más mundanas pretensiones. Eran como una pareja disfrutando un día romántico en la playa, sólo que no eran una pareja y tampoco era algo romántico, ¿o sí? Quién sabe, al menos ellos no lo pensaron. Kardia sólo se concentraba en besar a Dégel y recorrerle el cuerpo con las manos, arañarle los muslos, y adentrarse en él, mientras su primo se quejaba recostado en la arena mojada. No se atrevió a preguntar si su incomodidad se debía a lo que hacían o que le dolía estar acostado en la arena. Se olvidó de esa disyuntiva cuando los gemidos de ambos se elevaron a una escala irreconocible.

Para cuando sus amigos llegaron, ellos ya estaban recompuestos como si nada hubiera pasado. Kardia sabía que era buena idea llevar una toalla, además del alcohol. Él sí había llevado traje de baño incluso, pero no lo dijo y agradecía no haberlo hecho. Se secaron y volvieron a vestirse antes de que los demás lleguen. Tuvo que ayudar a Dégel a moverse porque decía que le dolía la espalda, por lo que la duda volvió al cerebro de Kardia. Nunca había tenido sexo en la playa, había sido incómodamente excitante, más que nada por cómo se dio y con quien. Sabía que no podía decirles a los chicos "Él es Dégel, mi primo, acabo de terminar dentro suyo y seguro hubiéramos seguido si ustedes no aparecían, hijos de un barco cargado de putas" pero sí lo pensaría durante toda la noche.

—¡¿Cómo que tu primo?! —Fue la pregunta colectiva de todos cuando contaron la historia de por qué estaban juntos y llegaron primero.

Kardia contó cómo se encontraron, el aventón que Dégel le dio, su parentesco y por qué ambos estaban ahí, omitiendo la parte del sexo.

—Sí, mi primo, ¿qué tiene de raro?

—¿Crees que vamos a creerte esa pésima mentira, bicho asqueroso? —continuó Manigoldo porque esto sí que era mucha casualidad, rayando lo imposible.

—Ahora tú eres el estúpido ¿o será que en serio a ti te pagan por hacer el ridículo, idiota de mierda? —dijo Kardia, rememorando una conversación no muy lejana y parecida a la que estaban teniendo.

—No me parafrasees, desgraciado. Que ni para mentir sirves y explica cómo él puede ser pariente tuyo.

—De la misma forma que Shion es pariente tuyo, ¿qué te parece?

—Será primo, pero uno muy lejano.

—Lejano o no, lo es y ya cállate, ¿quieres? —Kardia tomó otra botella, la destapó con los dientes e ignoró las quejas de Manigoldo.

Entre más discusiones, la tarde comenzó a hacerse noche y con ella cayó más gente. Armaron un fogón, sentándose alrededor de él.

—¿En serio eres pariente de Kardia? —preguntó Albafica, aún sin creerse esa noticia.

—Eh… sí —contestó con un millón de cosas dándole vuelta en la cabeza—. Algo así como dijo, primos un poco lejanos en realidad.

No quería seguir hablando al respecto. Sentía que el cerebro le iba a estallar. Dégel intentó relajarse y fingir que nada había pasado. Sólo había tenido sexo con su primo, al cual no veía hace casi 15 años, pero por alguna razón se reencontró ese día gracias a las fuerzas del universo y una fuerte cosmoenergía provocó una atracción desbordante entre ambos, la cual desencadenó en ese encuentro en la playa… No, seguía sonando horrible.

Respiró hondo, pensando que tendría que hablar con Kardia y aclarar muchas cosas cuando volviera a su casa.

—¡Dégel! —La voz de Kardia le llamó la atención y se volteó a verlo—. Ellos son los gemelos, ¿recuerdas que te los mencioné? —Miró a ambas personas, notando el parecido tan grande entre ellos—. Él es Aspros —señaló a uno—. Es un amargado, pero sirve para un revolcón y su fotocopia es Deuteros, mi amor platónico, el cual no puedo concretar porque su hermano quiere arrancarme la cabeza.

—¡Ya deja de joder con eso idiota!

—¡Aspros, sólo lo dice para molestarte y porque está ebrio!

Observó un poco confundido esa escena y cómo se formaba una lucha en ese sector. No quiso participar ni indagar en las relaciones que tendría Kardia con sus amigos. Le bastaba con saber los nombres, pero una cierta inconformidad lo llenó con esas descripciones. No le tomó importancia, pero tampoco lo dejaría pasar fácilmente. Él no era nada de Kardia más que un pariente, pero quizá los recientes hechos lo estaban confundiendo y provocaban que se tome atribuciones que no le correspondían. Al menos no ahora.

La noche siguió pasando. Dégel tuvo que aprenderse los nombres de todos. Eran Sísifo, El Cid, Asmita, Aspros, Deuteros, Manigoldo; y luego llegó un joven que dijo ser pariente de este último. Shion y otro muchacho llamado Dohko, pero al instante de ser presentado Kardia gritó "Al fin nos traes a tu novio chino, cara de enchufe". Tampoco entendió esa broma ni deseó hacerlo. Ese grupo de amigos era peculiar y se asombró cuando Alba le dijo que faltaban más, pero no vendrían esa noche.

Pasado un rato entre charla, bebidas y demás tonterías. Kardia volvió a aproximarse a Dégel, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se acercó de una forma indebida a él. Estaba ebrio y no le importaba.

—Kardia, por favor —pidió Dégel sin querer perder la calma y tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—No te irás, ¿verdad, Dégel?

—¿Qué? —Creyó haber oído mal.

—No te vayas, aún tengo muchas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo, primito.

Sabía que más allá de la bebida, el lado consciente de Kardia se estaba refiriendo a esas cosas que habían hecho. Se trató de un momento prohibido que no debían volver a repetir, pero no negaba que fue increíble y enloquecedor.

—Veremos —contestó sin saber qué más decir. No se sentía con fuerzas de discutir. Aún debía hacer muchas cosas y no podía prometer nada, menos en esas circunstancias.

En la mente de borracho de Kardia, eso fue suficiente. Sonrió y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Dégel, haciendo que la cara de éste se le prendiera de vergüenza.

—Qué primos tan raros —comentó Manigoldo pensando que quizá ya había bebido mucho y que ni loco haría eso con Shion.

Menos mal que el condenado bicho de mala muerte se había buscado su propio primo y dejó en paz a Shion. Después de todo, no tenía oportunidad. Por lo menos ahora Kardia tendría algo en qué ocuparse más que su amor por las manzanas. Sin embargo, casi nadie ahí sospechaba que un nuevo amor podría destronar a las manzanas del corazón de ese bicho y no sería otro más que su primo lejano.

* * *

Ellos no iban a ser parientes ni nada, pero se me hace divertido el tema de los primos. Lo haría un fanfic largo(? Esto fue como un atacazo fanfiquístico porque se me ocurrió y lo hice de una. Es tan extraño vea por donde lo vea. Mejor me voy que no termino de quejarme más.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron.

Muchos besitos y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
